Immortality, Love
by Minee nee
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob married and slept together. Result: Carlie Isabella Black. The Vulturi are coming for Carlie possesses great power. She and Alec fall in love. How will it end? Review! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, except Carlie. **

Prologue.

My parents are Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Jacob Ephraim Black. My mother is half human, half vampire, and my dad is a shape-shifter.

They did the necessary…the way of reproduction. I mean sex.

And so, 5 months later, I was born.

Carlie Isabella Black Cullen.

I grow slower than my mother did, however, I'm sixteen now, and I look 18. I love it. Anyway, I've stopped growing.

The Vulturi visited us again, and according to dad, the same vampires came to support us. The Vulturi visited us when I was 4 years old.

I had found a member of the Vulturi guard intriguing. Alec, as my granddad put it. Alec.

He was handsome…same as all vampires. But he seemed nice.

I am half vampire, half human and half werewolf.

I am complicated.

I have my mom's bronze hair and her chocolate eyes, which, as they tell me, belonged to grandma before she turned into a vampire.

And yes, my whole family, the Cullens, are vampires.

We are the most powerful coven now.

With a mind reading vampire granddad, a doctor great grandfather, a nice great grandmother, a very good fighter aunt, uncle, a future seeing aunt, a shape-shifter alpha who has contacts with other shape-shifters as well,a half vampire, half human mother who can transmit thoughts, a grandmother mental shield and me. My power is to borrow gifts when I touch people, they keep their gifts, and I borrow a tiny portion, but nevertheless powerful. I get to keep them too.

I've got Grandma Bella's gift, Benjamin, Kate, Granddad Edward, Aunt Alice, Zafrina, Eleazar, Maggie, Jasper, Mom, and Charles. Hopefully I'll get more.

Anyway , the Vulturi are coming. Again. They were informed of my gift.

In a month.

Everyone is coming. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1. Preparations

Everyone was busy. Some calling other vampires, some going out to find them themselves…it was the time when only my mum was with me. And Aunt Alice. My dear crazy shopaholic aunt was my future seeing aunt. Aunt Alice is with Uncle Jasper. Uncle Jasper can manipulate emotions. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper are the best fighters in the Cullen clan, besides Granddad and Aunt Alice. Aunt Rose, as we call her, is with Uncle Emmett. Uncle Emmett's strong, and he loves games. Great-Grandad and Grandma, Carlisle and Esme, are the head of the family, as you could say. They look so young, and yet, Dad is older in appearance. If you could count the years they have been on this Earth, they would be my great-great-great-great grandparents. Same as everyone. Because they are vampires.

Anyway, we are vegetarians. Dad used to love Grandma, but when he imprinted on Mom, Grandma was only his best friend.

It has been two weeks since Aunt Alice saw the Vulturi's decision. Sometimes, I wish they would just forget about us. But no. Not even a human would be able to forget them. And vampires have a photographic memory, and so have I. I would love to phase, but no. Anyway, my gift is enough. But, I'm better paired than some vampires. I mean, I can chose when to use the gifts. So, I don't always listen to thoughts. Just when I really want to. But grandma… she can still block Granddad. Thankfully, I can use my powers on her. I don't know why I can get past her shield.

Currently I'm sitting in the sofa, reading and listening to Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper play X-Box, some new thing they bought when it was on the videogame section. They love playing in it.

Sometimes, they don't seem mature, but in a fight, they get serious enough to not get killed.

I concentrated on reading. I truly loved vampire romance stories. I was currently reading The Mountain of Vampires by Darren Shan.

Not exactly romance, but…vampires.

My mind wandered again to the Vulturi. I remembered the faces of every Vulturi. Even if it had been 12 years before.

"Sweetie, I want to introduce you to Kate."

I smiled and replied with my melodic voice.

"Remember I know auntie Kate?" I laughed softly.

"Oh. Yeah. Right."

Just in case, I put on Grandma's shield around everybody but Kate. Just in case, I tell you.

Her gift is one I have. She can send shocks through your body.

Just then, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose came in with…

Shopping Bags.

I groaned.

I had inherited my mother and my grandmother's hate for fashion. It's strange, right? For an estranger, 3 beautiful women, well, 2 women and 1 girl can't possibly hate fashion, can they?

"Upstairs, Carlie!" Aunt Alice called.

I got up with a groan.

Laughs were heard all over the house.

I entered my room, which was on the third floor, and closed the door and sighed before looking at my two crazy but dear aunts.

Aunt Alice held up a black skirt and white long-sleeved shirt and Aunt Rose held a pair of white high heels.

I shook my head.

Next were a red skirt, pink sleeveless shirt and pink shoes.

I shook my head.

Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice suddenly clapped.

They took some clothes out and shoved them into my arms and ushered me into the bathroom.

I stripped down, placed the shoes on the floor and stared at the clothes.

A pink skirt that came down above my pale knees and a blue long sleeved shirt with a silver belt holding it in place. I slipped them on and fastened the belt. I slipped on the shoes, which were thankfully silver flats the same color of the belt.

I stared at the giant mirror and smiled.

I opened the door and smiled brightly at my aunts.

They clapped enthusiastically.

"I love it!" I smiled.

We all shouted and went running downstairs.

They all smiled at me.

"Aunt Alice, can I keep it?" I asked.

"I bought several of them, all different colors, dear." She smiled softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2. The day?

So, here I am, in front of the mirror, preparing me for the day. According to aunt Alice, in 1 hour the Vulturi will arrive at the same clearing. Again.

I chose my favorite outfit with my favorite colors, red, golden and blue.

I had a golden colored skirt that came above my knees, red shirt whose sleeves came to my elbows and a blue belt with blue flats.

Aunt Rose came into the bathroom after I finished dressing.

She picked up the brush and started combing my hair.

I sat down, and she dressed my hair up.

I closed my eyes briefly. I was seeing Alec again. How would he…everything happen?

"There." My aunt's voice brought me back to reality. "You're beautiful and ready."

I opened my eyes and marveled at myself reflected in the mirror. I smiled at Aunt Rose.

"Thank you."

We made our way downstairs and saw it was nearly time. The whole pack was here. I smiled at them and dad came and wrapped me in a hug.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too."

I detached myself from his arms.

Grandma, granddad, Dad, Esme, Carlisle, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Emmett gasped.

"What?" I turned to each of them, confused.

"Rose made you the same hairstyle I had for my wedding." Grandma smiled fondly at me.

I laughed.

"Ready?" Alice linked her arms with Uncle Jasper.

Aunt Rose with Uncle Emmett, Grandma with Granddad, Great-Grandad with Great-Grandma, everyone with their mates.

I walked outside.

It was cloudy.

Okay. No sun.

We all walked and formed a circle, each facing the path which we could hear the Vulturi's steps.

They came into the clearing, everyone as disciplined as I remembered.

They formed a V.

I raised my eyebrows.

I looked at everyone of them and everyone looked back at us. Some at me, some at others. Until.

My eyes came to rest on Alec's. He returned my stare.

He was the same as I remembered.

Dark hair, dark ruby eyes, lips not as full as Jane's…

His face was expressionless.

I wrapped my shield around Grandma's shield. Double.

I laughed quietly, thinking that they would have a hard time going past both shields.

Everyone looked at me.

Caius smirked and I listened closely to his thoughts, but before I did that, Granddad growled furiously.

Then, I saw a vision.

Unconsciously, I projected the vision in the air.

It was about me.

_We were in my room. Alice and me._

_I got up and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth._

_I came out and kissed Aunt Alice goodnight._

_I snuggled into the covers, and closed my eyes._

_I failed to notice the mist that was gliding towards me._

_I opened my eyes, and saw Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix standing next to my bed._

_I was plunged into darkness._

_We were in a plane._

_We arrived at Volterra._

_They locked me in a guest room._

_Jane threw bags at me._

_They were full of my clothes._

_Alec and me, kissing under the apple tree._

_Alec running his hands up and down my sides._

_Alec holding me while I cried…_

I gasped.

**Hello! Now I know someone reads my stories! I'm so happy. **

**Sorry about not updating sooner. I lost my files, and I had to go there and there, but in the end, I had to write them again. **

**Please, review and tell me how I'm doing!**

**I am currently writing another story. Please, read it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3. Stalemate

This could not be happening.

Everyone's faces showed shock, except the Vulturi, well they too, but they about me projecting it and about Alec and me.

Grandma gripped my left wrist, so hard it bruised. I could see the purple dots expand with the force of Isabella Swan Cullen.

I used Aunt Kate's gift and yanked my wrist away.

Grandma gasped, but then fury echoed in her beautiful face.

She slapped me.

For.

The.

First.

Time.

Ever.

I felt my cheek burning and I heard the gasps.

I curled my lips and bared my teeth at her.

I hissed.

Everyone looked surprised, but I didn't care. I felt my inner monster hiss, and my half vampire instincts rose.

I was a monster, a hunter, a freak.

With a freaking grandmother who slapped me for the first time in my life in front of Alec, Jane, the Vulturi.

She, who had promised never to slap me, did so in front of the Vulturi.

I could feel all the powers I had acquired move in rhythm with each other.

I was invincible.

And she knew it.

Uncle Jasper sent me calming waves and I took a deep breath.

But things had forever changed from that slap.

I had loved Isabella Swan Cullen.

But now, I could not find it in myself to forgive her. Humiliating me in front of everyone.

"I…I'm sorry." Isabella apologized.

I couldn't even call her Bella. Not even grandma.

My whole world, my happy memories with her…locked themselves, to never return.

I turned around and sang a melody.

The melody that would bring Grippy to me.

_Song, song of the night, _

_Bring the creature I _

_Most desire._

_Change my life, turn me around, _

_Turn my life back _

_To what once it was._

I could hear a screeching noise, and I glanced up.

Sure enough, there was Grippy, a gigantic eagle.

It landed in front of me and I hopped on its back.

It rose into the air.

I directed it into the Cullen house.

I locked myself in my bedroom.

"Hey."

A voice sounded beside me, and I turned.

"Aunt Alice."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried.

"Shhh…Go and brush your teeth."

I disentangled myself from her, and went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

After I brushed my teeth, I washed my face, feet and hands.

"Ready."

Alice kissed me good night and left the room.

I closed my eyes.

And perceiving movement beside me, opened my eyes.

My eyes found the dark figures of Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri.

Then, the mist surrounded me and I fell into a deep slumber. Or so I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4. Captured

Darkness was surrounding me. I couldn't move, nor feel.

Slowly, the darkness began dissipating.

I could make out the blurry figures of people.

"Wake up." A soft velvet voice spoke.

I blinked once and got to my feet. However, because of the session of darkness, I was unstable.

I lost my balance.

I prepared myself for the fall, but instead, I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Careful."

I looked behind me and nearly gasped.

Alec of the Vulturi Guard was standing so close, I could feel my heart beat faster. Which is very fast.

I felt a surge of power,and realized.

Jane had carried me and Alec was touching me.

I had both Alec and Jane's gift.

And her's.

By her…yeah, I mean my…grandmother.

I breathed deeply, and blushed, now fully aware how close we looked to other people.

_Oh, they are lovers. Oh, how I wish I had her boyfriend! He's soooo handsome…_

_Oh, lucky him. He has such a pretty girl as his girlfriend._

_Oh, lucky her. She's got the best boyfriend!_

Enough!

We were not lovers! And my vision…well, that was wrong. It had to be.

"You will act and say what we tell you." Jane's cold voice brought me back to reality.

I automatically moved Bella's shield in a circle and felt Alec take a step backwards.

I glanced at Jane.

"Why should I?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

She stared at me, and smiled like an angel. I knew what she was doing, trying to torture me.

But obviously, no luck.

She growled at me, too low for someone to hear.

"Fine." I whispered.

She smiled brightly and gave me a suitcase.

"It has all your clothes, make up, shoes, books, accessories…everything. You are to use them in Volterra. A special gift of my part, so you can…feel connected to everything you left behind.

"Thank you." It came more like a question.

She nodded.

"Plane leaves in precisely 10 minutes. We better get on."

She handed me a passport, a plane ticket to Rome, and then walked towards the gate number 3.

**Hello! I know, probably you won't like my surprising turn of events. Don't worry, Carlie will forgive Bella, and everything will turn alright. But first, give me ideas please! Anyway, I am planning for some kidnapping or something like that. **

**Review~!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Pretending

I followed Jane to gate 3, with Alec behind me, Demetri and Felix at my sides.

It was uncomfortable…to pretend something to others. Nearly intolerable.

Well, I was used to pretending to be something I wasn't to my great-grandfather. However, I could never pretend that I was completely human. Besides, Charlie Swan knew something was wrong with Dad, so naturally I would be a … freak.

Well, in his crazy point of view.

Still, he was still puzzled why I looked like Bella, even when supposedly, she hadn't been pregnant.

But she had.

And with my mom.

I had something nobody had; great-grandparents alive.

And, the greatest great-grandparents in the whole world, vampire or human.

The officer surveyed me and grinned at me, a half-lopsided smile who made me want to throw up.

I truly hated this.

The stares, the grins…

And the pretending.

I nodded and passed on. It was a lot of chaos until we arrived at the plane.

I noticed it was in pairs, then the seat divided in three.

I looked at my seat, which was A3, a VIP place.

I raised my eyebrows at Jane.

She stared at me with her eyebrows cocked.

I shook my head and placed my bags in the place. I sat down.

Alec sat on the seat beside mine.

I looked at Jane and whispered, "Why aren't both of you, the twins, seated together?"

"Because Alec will control you better than any of us." Felix replied with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrows. "What makes you think so?"

"We know Alec's effects on you. We could hear your heartbeat when he wrapped his arms around your waist." Demetri replied.

I glared at him.

They all laughed quietly. Even though Alec was laughing at me, it was my favorite sound in the world.

I stared at the window, staring at the airport, which was a few miles away.

I closed my eyes, and let sleep claim me, washing away with its soothing waves my troubles and worries and pain and betrayal and feelings.

A gentle shaking woke me up.

I blinked once and stared at the pale hand on my shoulder.

Alec.

I raised my eyebrows.

"We arrived."

"Really?" I was amazed.

"Yes. You slept 14 hours."

I got up and took out my suitcases.

"Here. Let me help you."

I stared at him.

"I don't have suitcases, remember?"

I nodded and handed my suitcases to him.

We passed Customs.

Jane walked ahead of us, Alec behind me, Felix and Demetri beside me.

Jane got on a black Porsche, the kind my aunt Alice liked.

Thinking of Aunt Alice hurt…it felt I was being ripped apart in two.

I got in.

Felix was the driver, Demetri on the passenger seat, and I was between Alec and Jane.

It was an hour driving, before we finally arrived at the Vulturi residence.

We got out of the shiny black Porsche and into the castle.

We walked miles, until we reached the place where there were three thrones, and Aro, Marcus, Caius, Athenodora and Sulpicia were seated on them.

And, in the big room, were the whole Vulturi Guard.

I gasped and stopped.

And Alec bumped into me.

Dropping my suitcases.

They opened and I swiftly brushed aside the clothes, the books, the paint materials, and the make up, packing them, before I felt something hard.

I brushed aside the clothes and stared at the box…a box I had never seen before.

I opened it and found a laptop, an ipod touch, and a cell phone.

I opened the laptop and turned it on.

It turned out to have everything. Skydrive, messenger, Microsoft Office, Powerpoint, etc.

I entered messenger and found everyone online.

I chose my aunt's email and sent an instant message.

Then, she invited me to call.

I accepted.

I soon saw my whole family looking at me.

I smiled softly.

"Honey, happy birthday." Aunt Alice spoke softly.

I gasped and asked, "It's the 24th of June already?"

I looked at everyone and my gaze rested on Aro.

He nodded.

"Sweetie, we're getting you back soon. We're going to book a flight to Volterra." Dad said.

I shook my head. They were all surprised.

I got up from the floor and turned on the ipod.

It was full of songs like Taylor Swift, David Guetta, and such.

I clicked on the first one.

It was David Guetta…Little Bad Girl.

When the song started, I turned it off.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Grandpa asked.

"I…I'm fine. Everything is rocking. Literally. They're acting…decent."

"They? Decent? That's the best joke I've ever heard!" Emmett joked.

I laughed softly.

"Carlie?"

The hesitant voice put a stop to my laughter.

Her.

"I just want…to say sorry. I shouldn't have hit you, but the shock…I…I didn't think, I just reacted. I'm sorry."

'That doesn't change anything. You promised and you broke the promise. And in front of the Vulturi." I said coldly.

"Please. I know I made a mistake." She looked miserable.

"Carlie? Please, I want things to be what once were. How we were before…yesterday. If I could turn back time, I would. Please, honey, can you and I return to normal, as we once were, dear?"

"Things have changed." I replied.

"Please. If you just forgave me…" She trailed off.

"Carlie." Charlie spoke. "You can't stay forever angy with her. Bella didn't mean to do whatever she did…she's absolutely miserable."

"I…I'm sorry. I…things are complicated right now, so I'll call you later. I…I will call you. Just…right now it's complicated and I…I'll call you later. I…promise." I finished uncomfortably before logging out.

I turned the laptop off before sighing.

I packed everything in the suitcases and closed them.

I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Aro, what do you want from me?"

"Your…powers and loyalty, my dear friend." He replied.

"In exchange for?" I asked.

"Their…peace."

I knew what he meant. They would leave the Cullens alone when I joined them. My happiness for theirs. And their safety.

"I…I'll think about it."

"Sure. Alec will escort you to a guest room." He smiled, gesturing to Alec.

"Yes, Master." Alec bowed and took my suitcases and directed me out off the throne room, as I called it.

We walked miles before we arrived at a door. Alec opened it and revealed my…supposed room.

"You'll stay here." He said before exiting.

"Wait!" I called after him.

He stopped and looked at me.

"Where's your room?" I asked.

"Right next to yours, next door to the right. Jane's on the left."

I closed the door and unpacked and placed everything in their place. I felt like home.

Except it wasn't.

I hopped into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a shower, put on my most comfortable clothes and hopped into the bed, finding comfort in its soft pillows and sheets, sleep washing away everything.

**Hey! I updated, huh? Well, anyway, this chapter came from a dream, except I fitted the beginning of this chapter to match the story. I woke up really strange and felt I should put this on my next chapter. Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I got a review from Trinideanfan, and this chapter is dedicated for her, as it is in Alec's view, even since the beginning. **

**Review!**

**Trinideanfan, hope you enjoy it!**

Chapters…

Alec's POV

I was there when a girl, no older than 15, appeared and requested audience with the Masters. I lead her to the throne room and walked towards my Master with my head bowed. He shook his head and took my hand.

After several minutes, he addressed our current company, whom he called Olivia. She asked if she could stay with them, as a member of the Guard, because her power was to create portals. Master Aro accepted, and Olivia added that the youngest Cullen, Renesmee, the half-breed the Cullens and plenty others had protected her, had given birth to a Black. We already knew that and Master Caius replied that we had already known the little girl with chocolate eyes and bronze hair. Then, her words astounded us.

"She possesses a great power. She, with one touch, can get a portion of the gift, which means she and the person the gift belonged to shared the same gift. And she could possess several of them. And she already has all the gifts of the Cullen family, and of numerous others. If you were to have her, you would also have a mental shield, which is Bella's gift, which the girl, named Carlie Isabella Black Cullen, possesses too."

I could see that the Masters were craving this gift, for it would grant them the powers they wanted, and with only one person.

12 years ago, when we visited the Cullens, the youngest child in Renesmee's arms had amazed me. I felt a strange pull towards her, and her eyes sparkled with joy, and her laughter had been magical. Her heart beat faster than any other heart. But her heart also pumped blood, which made a difference from the rest of her family, the Cullens.

We prepared and left. And arrived at the same clearing as always.

She was there. She had a golden colored skirt that came above her knees, red shirt whose sleeves came to her elbows and a blue belt with blue flats.

She had changed. She was taller, not the same baby. She had bronze hair that was collected in a bun, and her chocolate eyes were full of innocence, the only thing that he remembered, apart from her hair. She stared at everyone of us, and then her gaze rested on mine. I returned her stare, feeling like I'd drown in the river of chocolate. I took special care so that my face was emotionless. Then, she laughed. Her laughter was still magical, as it had been 12 years before. Then, Master Caius smirked and Edward Cullen growled furiously. I found myself wondering why he had growled. Then, a vision appeared on the air. Just like that. It was about Carlie, so I guessed the one who had projected it was Carlie. Alice Cullen couldn't see her niece's daughter's future. _They were in her room, Alice Cullen and Carlie Black. She go__t up and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth._

_She came out and kissed Alice goodnight._

_She snuggled into the covers, and closed her eyes._

_She failed to notice the mist that was gliding towards her._

_She opened her eyes, and saw me, Jane, Demetri and Felix standing next to her bed._

_She was plunged into darkness._

_We were in a plane._

_We arrived at Volterra._

_They locked her in a guest room._

_Jane threw bags at her._

_They were full of her clothes._

_Carlie and me, kissing under the apple tree._

_I running my hands up and down her sides._

_Me holding her while she cried…_

I was surprised beyond words. Everyone was shocked too.

Carlie gasped.

Isabella grasped her granddaughter's wrist, so hard I saw it bruise. Purple dots expanded with her force.

Carlie yanked her hand away, and Isabella gasped and then fury echoed on her pale face.

And she slapped her.

They gasped, but Carlie curled her lips and bared her teeth at her own grandmother. Everyone was surprised.

"I…I'm sorry." She apologized.

She turned around, facing me, and sang a soft melody.

_Song, song of the night, _

_Bring the creature, _

_I most desire. _

_Change my life, turn me around_

_Turn my life back,_

_To what it once was._

She looked at the sky and I looked too, and then, a gigantic eagle landed before her and before anyone could stop her, she climbed its loom and rose in the air, towards the Cullen mansion.

They all parted for the house, and we retired for the airport too.

Once we were there, Master Aro spoke. "Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, go unnoticed into the house and bring her to Volterra. I give you approximately 5 hours to do so. Here is the plane ticket for all of you. Alec, take Carlie Black's plane ticket. Jane, find her clothes, bring everything of her room. There, I'll meet you in 2 days in Volterra."

We all bowed and left and planned how we would slip unnoticed.

Finally, we decided to hide on her bedroom, and thankfully, no one noticed.

We crouched and watched as Alice Cullen sat on the bed and waited for her to come.

She came, and kissed her cheek, and Alice left.

She laid down on the bed, and closed her eyes.

I watched as my mist reached her and she opened her eyes and stared at us. Then, she closed her eyes.

We drove to the airport and decided to wake her up.

I retired my mist. "Wake up."

She opened her eyes, blinked once and tried to stand up, but she lost her balance. Reacting quickly, I grasped her waist.

"Careful."

She looked at me and her heart beat increased. Which was too fast.

She breathed deeply and blushed.

She looked like she was dreaming. Until my sister spoke.

"You will act and do as we tell you."

I stepped back from her and focused on Jane.

She glanced at my sister, and replied in an annoyed voice.

"Why should I?"

Jane smiled at her, and I felt a sudden urge to protect her from my sister's ugly gift.

But, thankfully, nothing happened.

My sister growled, too low for mortals to hear.

"Fine." Carlie whispered.

My sister smiled brightly and handed her a suitcase. I grabbed the other when Carlie wasn't looking and placed it neatly beside her other suitcase.

"It has all your clothes, accessories, books, shoes,, everything. You are to use them in Volterra. A special gift on my part, so you can feel…connected to everything you left behind."

I suppressed the urge to snort. It had been Master Aro who had ordered that, not a special gift on my sister's part.

"Thank you?" It came more like a question.

Jane nodded.

"Train leaves in precisely 10 minutes. We better get on."

She handed Carlie her passport, her plane ticket which she had taken from me and walked towards Gate 3.

I followed Carlie, behind her, with Felix and Demetri at her sides.

The officer surveyed her and grinned at her a lop-sided smile. I had to suppress the urge to drink his blood right then and kill him.

She nodded and passed on. I breathed quietly. Thank god, she hadn't noticed.

There was the usual chaos until we reached the plane. Again, Master had gotten VIP seats. IF there was one thing that never lacked, it was money.

I grinned, looking at the seats. There were pairs and then trio seats.

Carlie placed her suitcases on their correct place, and stared at her seat.

She raised her eyebrows at my sister, and she cocked her eyebrow. She shook her head and sat. I did so too.

She stared at me, and then whispered to Jane. "Why aren't both of you, the twins, seated together?"

I felt anxious. Did she not like me sitting next to her?

"Because Alec will control you better than any of us." Felix smirked. As always, I wanted to punch the smirk off his face.

"What makes you think so?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"We know Alec's effects on you. We could hear your heartbeat when he had his arms around your waist." Demetri replied.

Carlie glared at him, and we couldn't resist the quiet chuckles that escaped our mouths.

She stared at the window, to the airport that was a few miles away.

She closed her eyes and her breathing became uneven and she fell asleep.

During the next 14 hours, I read a book, called Dragon Rider, by Cornelia Funke.

Even though, my eyes occasionally found Carlie's sleeping form.

Then, when we were about to land, I decided to wake her up.

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder clothed with red fabric, and gently shook her.

She opened her eyes, blinked once and stared at my hand.

I found myself unsure of what to do.

She raised her eyebrows and I answered, feeling dumb. "We arrived."

"Really?" Her amazed face was more beautiful than ever.

"Yes. You slept 14 hours."

She got up and took her suitcases.

"Here. Let me help you." I couldn't help it. The words just tumbled out and she stared at me. I felt dumb and I felt Jane's pressing gaze at the back of my neck.

"I don't have suitcases, remember?" I pressed on.

She nodded and she handed me her suitcases.

I took them.

We passed Customs.

Jane walked ahead, Felix and Demetri beside, and me behind her.

We got on the black Porsche which was Felix's. He was the driver, as it was his car, and Demetri on the passenger seat. We sat on the back, with Carlie between my sister and me.

We drove an hour, before we finally reached home.

I got out of the Porsche, grabbed Carlie's suitcases and got into the castle which was my home.

We walked until we reached the throne room where our masters and the Vulturi Guard were awaiting.

Carlie gasped and stopped.

I didn't see her and bumped into her, and dropped her suitcases.

They opened and clothes, paint materials, shoes, books, all came tumbling out.

She swiftly brushed aside her clothes and started packing them, before she stopped and brought out a box.

She opened the box and I saw it contained a laptop, ipod touch and cell phone.

She opened the laptop and turned it on.

She entered messenger, and I saw the whole Cullens were online.

She accepted her aunt's email and sent her _hello._

Alice Cullen invited her to call.

She accepted and I saw the whole Cullen clan.

She smiled softly.

"Honey, happy birthday." Alice spoke.

She gasped. "Is it the 24th of June already?"

So, her birthday is the 24th of June.

She looked at everyone before finally looking at Master Aro.

He nodded.

"Sweetie, we're getting you back soon. We're going to book a flight to Volterra." The mutt spoke up.

Carlie shook her head.

They were all surprised.

She got up from the floor and turned on the ipod.

She clicked on the first song.

David Guetta, Little Bad Girl.

She turned it off.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I…I'm fine. Everything is rocking. Literally. They're acting…decent."

"They? Decent? That's the best joke I've ever heard!" Emmett joked.

My hands balled up in fists.

She laughed softly.

"Carlie?" Once Bella spoke up, her laughter died down.

"I…just want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you but the shock…I…I didn't think, I just reacted. I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change anything. You promised. You broke your promise. And in front of the Vulturi." She said coldly.

"Please? I know I made a mistake. Carlie? Please, I want to make things like they once were. How we were…before yesterday. If I could turn back time, I would. Please, honey, can you and I return to normal, dear?"

"Things have changed." Carlie replied fatly.

"Please, if you just forgave me…" she trailed off.

"I-I'm sorry. I…things are complicated right now, so I'll call you later. I…I will call you. Just…right now it's complicated and I…I'll call you later. I…promise." She finished uncomfortably before logging out.

She turned the laptop off before sighing.

She packed everything and stood up.

"Aro, what do you want from me?" she asked.

"Your…powers and loyalty, my dear friend." Master Aro replied.

"In exchange for?"

"Their peace." The cullen's peace.

"I…I'll think about it." She replied.

"Sure. Alec will escort you to a guest room." Master Aro replied, gesturing to me.

"Yes, Master." I bowed and took Carlie's suitcases before directing Carlie out of the throne room and into the hallway. We arrived at her door and I opened it.

"You'll stay here." I said before turning to leave.

"Wait!" her voice stopped me.

I looked at her.

"Where's your room?" she asked. I felt happy she asked that.

"Next door to yours, to the right, and Jane's on the left." I replied softly before heading to my bedroom.

I heard her unpack, brush her teeth, take a shower, and get on the bed and listened to her steady breathing and headed into my room.

For the first time in 2 days, I could think in peace about the vision.

I was astounded. But I was confused. I was going to kiss her? We would be what? The questions tormented me until I picked Legacy, for Cayla Kluver and I started to read it, focusing on Carlie's steady breathing and Kluver's words.

**Hello! It's long, right? Well, its…5 chapters fitted into one. Hope you enjoyed this, Trinideanfan..!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7. Being introduced to the Vulturi guard and getting new powers.

¨If you truly trust someone, then you trust their words and actions, even without explanation.¨ London, Deputy Capitain in the Elite Guard, Legacy by Cayla Kluver.

_The cold wind rushed against my skin. I fought the desire to use my powers to stop the wind. I simply stood in the balcony, hearing the deadly noise of the…party._

_Even after a while, I still kept my morals. Even though Alec and I were dating, I still refused to destroy the little humanity I had._

_I closed my eyes and willed for my ears to stop hearing the screams of the Mortals who fed Alec and the Vulturi._

_Hearing the screams continue, I tried to focus on something else, anything but the screams that came from above. They were frightening, and I began to fear for them._

_Why did they do this?_

_Suddenly Alec dropped before me and closed the distance between us. I instantly relaxed, feeling his lips against mine._

_He pulled away and kissed my hand. ¨Happy birthday, Carlie.¨_

I woke up with a jolt.

I looked around and I remembered yesterday´s events. I was 17 now!

I smiled and went into the bathroom to get ready for whatever the Vulturi were planning for me today.

I prepared a bath and felt the warm water relaxing me, washing my skin. My snow white skin seemed porcelain, breakable. I sighed and washed my hair.

I applied conditioner, I washed my body, and came out of the washing tub.

I shaved my legs and dried. I began putting on lotion, cream and began my daily pedicure and manicure.

After I finished, I came out and chose my outfit for the day: a blue skirt that came to my knees, royal blue blouse which combined with the skirt, and a belt and flats that were the same silver color.

I loved my clothes.

I brushed my hair and I combed it into a tight bun, with my front hair hiding my left eye, something that my mother hated and dad loved.

I looked at myself in the mirror, the sun reflecting on my skin, making it sparkle.

I closed my eyes.

A gentle but firm knock was heard.

I opened the door and found an unknown vampire smirking.

I squeaked as he grabbed my arm and began to drag me into the unknown.

I used Aunt Katie´s gift on him, and he howled in pain and kicked me in the stomach.

I doubled over and he threw me across the hall.

I slammed into the closed doors and in result opened them.

I fell down to the floor in a splinter of wood into a sunlit room. However, I was focused on the vampire and wrapped the shield around me.

He smirked and I used Jane´s power for the first time.

He crashed to the floor, howling in pain for the second time. He growled between howls, and I enjoyed seeing him writhe on the floor.

¨Enough.¨ Aro spoke, as cheered as usual. I found myself wondering if he was mental.

I glanced at Aro and the instant I glanced away, the vampire crashed down, breathing heavily.

I glanced at every Vulturi present, and I found Jane looking at me furiously and Alec with an expression of shock.

Then, taking advantage of my distraction, the vampire got up and was about to hurl me through the window (or so I thought) when Alec unexpectedly appeared behind him and he used his power and the vampire lay unconscious (if that is the right word) and Alec turned to me, his expression unreadable.

¨Ah, Alec, such a nice performance, Miss Black, Alec. However, I would appreciate if you didn´t kill Edgar.¨

¨What is his gift?¨I asked.

¨Freezing bodies.¨

I raised my eyebrows then carefully used my granddad´s gift. There was a girl who was thinking that I earned Edgar´s power and her resolution in not getting near me. She feared that when I had her gift, which was creating portals, the Vulturi would kick her out or kill her.

¨Now, my dear, I would like you to meet your guard members.¨

Aro spoke. ¨This is Alexia, her power is to manipulate the wind.¨

I shook hands with her. ¨Pleasure, though your gift is included in with Benjamin´s.¨

She smiled at me.

Next was Eileen, able to manipulate water.

Cesar, able to manipulate earth.

Avelia, able to control thoughts.

Karen, able to move things without touching them.

Olivia, able to create portals. (Olivia sighed before shaking hands)

And many more.

All through the day, I was experiencing the feeling of power all over.

I was tired when I met the whole Vulturi guard, whom I counted 2,345 vampires, 123 without powers and 2, 222 vampires with powers.

I thought I was going to burst from the powers.

At the end of the day, we all assembled at the throne room.

¨My brothers and I have spoken about it, along with some of our trusty guards, and decided that you, Carlie, will have bodyguards. First you shall have 5 bodyguard and if you show your trustworthiness, we shall be taking a guard with every trustworthiness we perceive, and you shall be able to choose who goes first. And you shall be able to choose your only bodyguard.¨ Aro spoke airily in his usual cheery way.

I nodded.

Marcus remained as silent as always.

¨Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec and Olivia will be your bodyguards. ¨ Caius told me, gesturing to the five guards in a corner.

¨Wait.¨ I called. Everyone looked at me. ¨I understand Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri, but why her?¨I pointed to Olivia.

Everyone looked at each other.

¨What is it that I don´t know?¨I pressed.

¨I was the one who informed them of your gift.¨ Olivia spoke up suddenly.

I listened carefully to her thoughts and caught everything.

I growled at her, furious- she had separated me from my family, and she was there, standing as if she was a victim.

I prepared to spring, then, out of nowhere, Alec was standing beside me. I wrapped my shield around me and used the power from Mike, I think, and sent thunderbolts on her sides, above her, straight at her chest and at her feet.

She weaved a portal and appeared beside Jane.

I froze her body.

She was shouting, ¨I didn´t do it because I wanted you dead!¨

Like that excuse would matter.

¨The Vulturi need me! With my gift, they will be able to travel faster!¨

I laughed coldly at her.

¨I´ve got your gift, remember? I can use it.¨

I was preparing to kill her when her fearing eyes met mine.

Then, I caught sight of what I was going to do.

Preparing to do.

I weaved a portal to my room and disappeared through it. Then, in my room, I threw myself to the bed and summoned a book, using Karen´s gift and began reading.

**Hello! How are you? I´ve been thinking that I needed some gifts for her, and some strange inhuman thirst of revenge. Anyway, please, review!:) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7. Being introduced to the Vulturi guard and getting new powers.

¨If you truly trust someone, then you trust their words and actions, even without explanation.¨ London, Deputy Capitain in the Elite Guard, Legacy by Cayla Kluver.

_The cold wind rushed against my skin. I fought the desire to use my powers to stop the wind. I simply stood in the balcony, hearing the deadly noise of the…party._

_Even after a while, I still kept my morals. Even though Alec and I were dating, I still refused to destroy the little humanity I had._

_I closed my eyes and willed for my ears to stop hearing the screams of the Mortals who fed Alec and the Vulturi._

_Hearing the screams continue, I tried to focus on something else, anything but the screams that came from above. They were frightening, and I began to fear for them._

_Why did they do this?_

_Suddenly Alec dropped before me and closed the distance between us. I instantly relaxed, feeling his lips against mine._

_He pulled away and kissed my hand. ¨Happy birthday, Carlie.¨_

I woke up with a jolt.

I looked around and I remembered yesterday´s events. I was 17 now!

I smiled and went into the bathroom to get ready for whatever the Vulturi were planning for me today.

I prepared a bath and felt the warm water relaxing me, washing my skin. My snow white skin seemed porcelain, breakable. I sighed and washed my hair.

I applied conditioner, I washed my body, and came out of the washing tub.

I shaved my legs and dried. I began putting on lotion, cream and began my daily pedicure and manicure.

After I finished, I came out and chose my outfit for the day: a blue skirt that came to my knees, royal blue blouse which combined with the skirt, and a belt and flats that were the same silver color.

I loved my clothes.

I brushed my hair and I combed it into a tight bun, with my front hair hiding my left eye, something that my mother hated and dad loved.

I looked at myself in the mirror, the sun reflecting on my skin, making it sparkle.

I closed my eyes.

A gentle but firm knock was heard.

I opened the door and found an unknown vampire smirking.

I squeaked as he grabbed my arm and began to drag me into the unknown.

I used Aunt Katie´s gift on him, and he howled in pain and kicked me in the stomach.

I doubled over and he threw me across the hall.

I slammed into the closed doors and in result opened them.

I fell down to the floor in a splinter of wood into a sunlit room. However, I was focused on the vampire and wrapped the shield around me.

He smirked and I used Jane´s power for the first time.

He crashed to the floor, howling in pain for the second time. He growled between howls, and I enjoyed seeing him writhe on the floor.

¨Enough.¨ Aro spoke, as cheered as usual. I found myself wondering if he was mental.

I glanced at Aro and the instant I glanced away, the vampire crashed down, breathing heavily.

I glanced at every Vulturi present, and I found Jane looking at me furiously and Alec with an expression of shock.

Then, taking advantage of my distraction, the vampire got up and was about to hurl me through the window (or so I thought) when Alec unexpectedly appeared behind him and he used his power and the vampire lay unconscious (if that is the right word) and Alec turned to me, his expression unreadable.

¨Ah, Alec, such a nice performance, Miss Black, Alec. However, I would appreciate if you didn´t kill Edgar.¨

¨What is his gift?¨I asked.

¨Freezing bodies.¨

I raised my eyebrows then carefully used my granddad´s gift. There was a girl who was thinking that I earned Edgar´s power and her resolution in not getting near me. She feared that when I had her gift, which was creating portals, the Vulturi would kick her out or kill her.

¨Now, my dear, I would like you to meet your guard members.¨

Aro spoke. ¨This is Alexia, her power is to manipulate the wind.¨

I shook hands with her. ¨Pleasure, though your gift is included in with Benjamin´s.¨

She smiled at me.

Next was Eileen, able to manipulate water.

Cesar, able to manipulate earth.

Avelia, able to control thoughts.

Karen, able to move things without touching them.

Olivia, able to create portals. (Olivia sighed before shaking hands)

And many more.

All through the day, I was experiencing the feeling of power all over.

I was tired when I met the whole Vulturi guard, whom I counted 2,345 vampires, 123 without powers and 2, 222 vampires with powers.

I thought I was going to burst from the powers.

At the end of the day, we all assembled at the throne room.

¨My brothers and I have spoken about it, along with some of our trusty guards, and decided that you, Carlie, will have bodyguards. First you shall have 5 bodyguard and if you show your trustworthiness, we shall be taking a guard with every trustworthiness we perceive, and you shall be able to choose who goes first. And you shall be able to choose your only bodyguard.¨ Aro spoke airily in his usual cheery way.

I nodded.

Marcus remained as silent as always.

¨Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec and Olivia will be your bodyguards. ¨ Caius told me, gesturing to the five guards in a corner.

¨Wait.¨ I called. Everyone looked at me. ¨I understand Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri, but why her?¨I pointed to Olivia.

Everyone looked at each other.

¨What is it that I don´t know?¨I pressed.

¨I was the one who informed them of your gift.¨ Olivia spoke up suddenly.

I listened carefully to her thoughts and caught everything.

I growled at her, furious- she had separated me from my family, and she was there, standing as if she was a victim.

I prepared to spring, then, out of nowhere, Alec was standing beside me. I wrapped my shield around me and used the power from Mike, I think, and sent thunderbolts on her sides, above her, straight at her chest and at her feet.

She weaved a portal and appeared beside Jane.

I froze her body.

She was shouting, ¨I didn´t do it because I wanted you dead!¨

Like that excuse would matter.

¨The Vulturi need me! With my gift, they will be able to travel faster!¨

I laughed coldly at her.

¨I´ve got your gift, remember? I can use it.¨

I was preparing to kill her when her fearing eyes met mine.

Then, I caught sight of what I was going to do.

Preparing to do.

I weaved a portal to my room and disappeared through it. Then, in my room, I threw myself to the bed and summoned a book, using Karen´s gift and began reading.

**Hello! How are you? I´ve been thinking that I needed some gifts for her, and some strange inhuman thirst of revenge. Anyway, please, review!:) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9. Confused and vengeful

I woke up as the first ray of sunlight lit the room. I instantly had an alarm bell ringing in my head.

I shook my head. Was I crazy?

A movement caught my eye and I turned sharply to see 5 vampires standing, blocking the wall and the door.

Well, I didn't need the door to run.

I instantly recognized them: Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri and…Olivia.

"Liv?" A high, soprano voice that reminded me of Aunt Alice spoke.

She turned her head towards the door and then sneered at Gianna.

"What?"

"Master Aro…wants to speak to you." She replied with a hurt look.

Olivia's face transformed into a mask of pure fear and glanced at the others for support.

"Go. Now." Jane said.

Olivia quickly walked out of the room.

"No need to mind us. Go back to sleep."

It was…Alec. I raised my eyebrow and threw the book to him.

He caught it easily and put in the shelf. I used Karen's power and all the books went flying towards them.

I grinned, but my grin slowly disappeared as the books stopped right before them. My head whipped towards the door, and found Aro, with his guards, standing there, Karen at his side, her eyes concentrating while she continued to fight me.

I smirked and let the books fly back to the shelf.

"Have you seen Olivia, dear?" Aro addressed Jane.

"No Master. She was informed by Gianna that you wanted to speak to her. She left the room 3 minutes ago." Jane answered hesitantly.

"Mmm…Demetri, can you track her for us?" Marcus spoke slowly, as was accustomed for him after the death of Dydime.

Demetri closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

After a moment, he opened his eyes. "The Forest of Albania."

"So the filthy bitch used a portal to get there." Caius snarled.

"Caius!" Aro's tone was scandalous, though I suspected that he was hiding a smirk.

"Carlie is the only one capable of catching her now." Marcus spoke.

I groaned. I was barely awake and they were telling me to kind of go into a mission? Fucking hell, why couldn't they send Jane and Alec and Felix and Demetri?

"Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, take Carlie and go." Aro commanded, with his fucking honey sweet voice.

"WAIT!" I snapped. "Why me, fucking hell, why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Carlie~!" Alec snapped. "Don't speak to them like that and weave a portal, come on!"

I clenched my teeth but did as I was told and passed the portal.

Before me was the second beautiful forest in the world (Forks' forest being the best) and I stared awestruck and nearly fell to the floor when Alec bumped into me if his muscled arm wrapped themselves around my waist and held me.

As soon as Jane passed, the last one, the portal closed automatically.

"So…Carlie. You do dominate fully my powers." Olivia's voice sounded deep into the forest.

"None of your business." I snarled.

"Pretty mouth, lady." She smirked.

"Fucking bitch. You probably don't even know what family means, you fucking psychopath."

Olivia snarled and jumped for my throat…

**Sorry. This is short, and well…I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry. REVIEW, PLEASE! :**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating. Gosh~! I feel terrible. Please, forgive me? I am so busy, with my grandmother here, and me…well…I'm always very busy, although I may say I have good grades. In fact, I have perfect grades~! I think that'll help me in college. One more thing: every review are valued, and taken into consideration!**

**So…let the story continue…**

…but she never reached me. I used Karen's power to push her straight into a tree. She obviously landed on her feet, pushed against the tree and flew towards me again.

Then, she stopped short and let a blood curling scream. I turned around for the cause, and saw Jane, an angelic smile on her face.

I smiled and then, watched fascinated as Felix walked towards the young vampire screaming, and seized her throat.

I felt cold hands hide my eyes and then, a tortured yell from Olivia and that was all. Over. No more threat about the young vampire by the name of Olivia.

The hands disappeared, but I recognized the scent. Alec. Why he had done that, I wouldn't now. I was too afraid to ask, and too shy to demand an answer.

"Wave a portal. We must return home." Jane ordered.

I snapped my head towards Jane in surprise, but at her cold, hard look, I did as she had ordered.

After the portal had closed, we walked towards the castle. I had waved a portal just outside the city.

I sighed, looking at the castle.

The castle was beautiful, yes, but I missed Forks. I missed my family, the excessive laughter of Uncle Emmett, Alice's mania for shopping, Rose's lessons, Jasper and Emmett in a bet, my family.

I missed the green forest and the beautiful house I would forever call home.

"Cheer up, Lady." A young girl whispered in terrible English.

I was surprised. Had my sadness shown in my face? My face burned in embarrassment.

A woman took the child away, scolding her from running away from her grasp. I stifled a laugh, knowing it would be impolite, although I wasn't trying to ridicule them.

I decided to separate from Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri, although I knew they would know. But maybe I could slip unnoticed, although I wasn't sure.

I quickly moved away from them, yet soon I found Alec right in front of me. I sighed.

"I know you miss Forks, yet you must stay." Alec flatly said, no emotion on his eyes, face or voice. He really must be good at hiding his emotions.

I sighed and followed Jane, who hadn't stopped at all, which was not a surprise, with Alec right behind me.

Soon, we entered the castle, and Jane quickly pulled her hood off.

"You really had to make us walk, did you?" She hissed, grasping my arm in a tight hold.

"I-I…I d-didn't d-do it on pur-purpose." I stuttered.

She glared at me and looked at the people who were commenting about shiny skin.

"Well. I know who to track so…ok." Jane smirked evilly.

I sighed and looked at Jane, trying to figure her evil plan. But she was a master at secret thoughts. Maybe from the threat of Edward. Oh, I wouldn't know.

"Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Carlie, back so soon?" Aro asked, surprised, coming out of the shadows, with his guards and Caius and Marcus.

"Thanks to Carlie, Master." Alec looked directly at his master.

"So…" Aro said.

"You should go to each of your chambers, Alec, you go with Carlie." Aro ordered, frowning.

I wondered what was worrying him. Was it about my powers or for another matter? When Alec slightly pushed me, I automatically walked towards my room.

I opened the door and jumped on the bed. I was tired, but I was scared.

Alec closed the door behind him and walked towards the shelf, taking a book and opening it. He looked so immersed in his book, but I was curious.

"What do you think Aro was frowning about?" I asked him.

He looked up from the book and stared at me, but nevertheless answered. "Surely matters of the vampire Carolina."

"Who is Carolina?" I asked curiously.

"She's the most powerful vampire that has ever existed. Her power is to know all the weaknesses. Her words, when she uses her power, cut like knives. She was Aro's first bride, yet Master Aro left Carolina for Sulpicia. Carolina left , vowing to take revenge, and she has been our most powerful enemy. She just never stops. Cara is just thirsty for revenge."

"Cara?" I raised my eyebrow.

"She used to be my best friend, until she left." Alec said sadly.

"She's just like Nimhueh or Morgana in the Arthurian legend. There is a TV serie about Merlin. Nimhueh was a friend of Uther, but he threw her from court, and Morgana was his daughter, but she vowed for revenge." I commented amusedly.

"This is not a laughing matter." Alec snapped.

"Oh, sorry, pessimist." I joked.

He grudgingly let a small smile slide into his handsome features.

"Wow. Alec of the Vulturi Guard is smiling to Miss Carlie Black. That's got to be a first, right?"

"Go to sleep, Carlie." He snapped, annoyed.

"Good night. Oh, wait. You can't sleep. Well, see you in the morning."

**This seemed long to me. HermioneandMarcus, I am sorry for the delay in writing this chapter, but I was busy. I luv Vulturi, I will try to update as much as I possibly can, yet I am afraid it can't be very often, unless I do it at night. Pressure of the school, you know… Trinideanfan, I apologize for the info about her clothes, but those are my favorite clothes. shani-elle, I thank you for your enthusiasm in my story. I will write more often. Blackbeltgirl95, I apologize for my mistake. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**To all readers: I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to write more often, but I must warn you my schedule is full most of the time. **

**Trinideanfan: I am sure Aro will consider her a threat, but first, Carolina is coming next chapter! Also, I must warn you. This could seriously turn into a Carolina and Carlie helping destroy the Vulturi, and Alec leaving with Carlie to the Cullens and Carolina…well, she's powerful, so…read to find out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, I'm terrible…it took me a month to write a chapter while I know some authors who publish daily. I am so sorry to all readers out there.**

**So…Carolina is coming!**

_There was a beautiful woman laying in the grass. She was simply breath-taking. Her hair was a very beautiful golden tone, and it curled down to her waist. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing regular, but you couldn't be sure. No heartbeat could be heard, and no pulse could be felt. _

_Carolina opened her eyes and her eyes were blood red, although it was obvious she was old. _

_Her lips quirked upwards and she whispered, "I am coming for you."_

I bolted awake, painfully aware that Alec was in the room. That woman, it could only be a dream, right? Besides, how could I have dreamed about Carolina? This was insane. But also, I was embarrassed. Alec had seen me in my most vulnerable state. Perhaps he had made me sleep? But that was impossible. I had my shield up at all times.

"Awake, are we? You seemed quite disturbed there. Nightmare?" Alec's amused voice rang through my ears and stopped my panic.

"You didn't try to wake me!" I accused.

"I tried. Succeeded is another matter entirely." Alec was still amused. He was smirking.

I forced myself to swallow my anger and asked, "How does Carolina look like?"

I could tell Alec was surprised, and he didn't answer me for a long time. Just when I was about to snap, he answered. "She has beautiful curly golden hair that reaches her waist and the normal eyes of a vampire that drinks blood."

I gasped. She was the woman from my dream.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked concerned. Of course. Being a vampire, he could hear my breathing and my pulse, so when I was surprised he knew it. Not to mention, many vampires could hear it, probably.

"No. I saw the woman you described in my dream, and she said she was coming for me." I decided to tell the truth. Anyway, if I lied, he would know I was lying. Damn the heartbeat and quickening pulse.

He frowned, then quickly grasped my arm and began pulling me towards, what I thought, the throne room. Oddly, my heartbeat quickened when his hand made contact with my wrist.

I tried to use Kate's gift, but then I found I couldn't. My heartbeat beat fast, even more than usual. I racked my brains, trying to find an explanation for this. For my odd behavior.

_You're madly in love with him, Carlie. You know that._

I was completely going mad. A voice in my conscience was telling me things that weren't true.

_Isn't it true? Your heart quickens when he touches you. You crave for his touch and your skin tingles where he touched you._

Even as I tried to deny it, I knew it was true. I craved for the tingles he gave me, I loved it when he smiled at me, I laughed when he laughed.

I was madly in love with Alec, a member of the Vulturi Guard. The twin sister of Jane. One side of the coin of the most powerful vampires in Earth, not counting Bella.

I grasped his wrist in return, and stared at the back of his head. Where the fuck were we going?

At last, we reached the throne room. It was a bit crowded, but Alec and I quickly moved in front of Aro, Caius and Marcus fairly quickly. Too quickly in my opinion.

"What is it, Alec?" Aro asked jovially.

"Carlie saw Carolina in her dreams." Alec's voice was low, but everyone heard.

There were gasps, and soon an uncomfortable silence settled into the hall.

"Can you describe the dream, Carlie?" Aro asked kindly, but I could sense he was troubled.

"I can show you." I declared, then closed my eyes and concentrated.

I recalled the dream, and heard many gasps, and some shouts. Wow. They were really exaggerating it.

As the dream ended, everyone eyed me warily. That is, everyone except Alec. And for that, I was grateful. I didn't know what I would have done if he was thinking what everyone thought now.

"Well. This must mean she's planning an attack. Jane, Alec, remain at Carlie's side no matter what. Felix, Demetri, you will remain next to us. Demetri, can you track her now?" Aro ordered.

"She's in London." Demetri answered stiffly.

"Very well. It could take her some time to reach Volterra, but it is urgent that there are people posted outside of Volterra." Caius determined.

"Carolina…she still hasn't for revenge. See, Aro? Sulpicia has no powers, so it might have been very easy to dispose of her, but Carolina? She's like the most powerful vampire in the entire length of time. If she manages to convince Carlie, you're utterly lost." Caius remarked snidely.

"I know. It was a mistake. Send for Sulpicia." He ordered to no one specifically, but I saw, through the corner of my eyes, some vampires leave, presumably to Sulpicia's headquarters,

"I think Carolina is powerful. Did you know that when you chose Sulpicia over her?" I asked.

"No, indeed I had not. She hadn't assisted in my wars, nor in my battles, but since I became her enemy, she has shown to be more powerful than anyone, even your family. Once she begins, your entire body freezes, and then she can torture you, until death seems like a blessing." Aro sadly answered. I could see he still loved Carolina.

"Maybe Carolina loves you still, but is fighting you because you're still with Sulpicia." I told him.

"Maybe." Aro sighed.

We were interrupted when the doors swung open. "My dearest Aro, you sent for me?" A beautiful woman in her forties at most flirted with her husband.

"Yes. It seems Carolina will attack again." Aro informed her.

"Oh, dreadful woman. She cannot stand and bear other people's happiness, can she?" A sigh escaped Sulpicia's lips.

I instantly disliked this woman. Who was she to even determine if Carolina could bear others' happiness? For all I had heard, Aro had stupidly thrown her away and began courting Sulpicia. If that had happened to me, I knew revenge would also be top on my list. "Maybe, Sulpicia, it is you that could not stand Carolina and Aro's happiness. You are entirely to blame." I spoke, addressing her coldly.

"You little brat, how dare you speak such to me!" She reached out towards me. Touch me? Not quite. Slap me? Probably.

I concentrated on Jane's gift and she began screaming, until Aro gestured to Alec and he softly touched my shoulder. "I think that is enough, Carlie."

His voice was like music to my ears. His touch sent butterflies in my stomach. I instantly released Sulpicia as she lay on the cold marble floor, her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes after a minute, and then stared at Aro. "What will you do about it?"

"I will send someone to invite her to the castle. There, I shall begin questioning her, and soon I shall take measures." Aro spoke with no emotion in his voice.

"You won't let her separate us, will you?" Her voice was insultingly anxious.

When Aro didn't reply, she became desperate, sobbing as she tried to walk to the thrones. Strangely, every time she ended up farther away than she originally was. I was puzzled, until I saw Renata standing behind Aro. Of course. She would be using her power against Sulpicia.

Sulpicia soon realized it, too, and then she huffed and walked out. Aro stroked Renata's thumb soothingly. "Thank you, my dear."

She smiled stiffly, and then commented. "I tried to push her back, but I couldn't even twitch her." She was looking straight at me.

**Well, of course you can't. I have a shield, and your power is mental, so… **I thought, satisfied at her frustration.

"Well, well, Aro, it seems you will also push Sulpicia away." A smooth voice commented.

**AGAIN! SORRY SO MUCH! So…I think I choose this ending, although it may change. Carolina and Carlie join forces, but Alec is still bound by Chelsea. Carlie misses Alec, and…well, you'll see. Sorry, I said there would be Carolina in this chapter, maybe the voice belongs to her, or to an agent of hers…well, we will find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
